Two's a Crowd? C 'n B in the NarutoVerse
by TheThornOnYourRose
Summary: me and my bestfriend have just 'fallen' into the Naruto World. What happens when the they meet the Characters? any narutards dream come true.... being in the Naruto World!


TWO'S A CROWD? – C 'n B in the NarutoVerse

Prologue

I looked around, and saw rows and rows of tables, to my left, to my right, i was surrounded. I turned back to call out to my friend, but she wasn't there. Candie must of went on, to find it.

I decided that i should at least do something, instead of just waiting around. So i went to my left- on a sudden impulse- i don't know, because i was left handed? Candie says i can be random some times.

I go on, and on, and on. Nothing catches my interest. Or even if it did, it didn't cross my mind- it was filled with thoughts of just finding the damn thing, no room for processing likes or dislikes at the moment.

I hope she finds it. Ever since she told me about it yesterday, it's been running through my mind, like an annoying toddler on drugs or something.

I almost gave my neck whiplash as my turned my head so fast, i swear my eyesight blurred. I had just heard my name being called out by a familiar voice.

I as i craned my neck to get a reassuring glimpse of who was calling my name- just to make sure its not one of my persistent fan boys...haha, just joking- i saw a tall blonde girl around my age gesturing frantically for me to come to her.

.....she found it!

Episode I

Saved by the bell. I know its a cliché phrase, but i cant help it- it fits the situation.

My stern-but-laugh-inducing religion teacher(yeah, i know...religion teacher!?) glared down at me and asked whether i had 'learned my lesson'.

'Wait-there was a lesson?' i thought, as i stared blankly back at him. Well, its not like i was listening. Are you honestly going to tell me you actually sit there and _listen _when a teacher is going off at you?* Yeah right.

His flecked-with-white left eyebrow started to rise- insert muffled laugh- as he waited for an answer.

So i gave him an answer that he wanted to hear, even though i didn't mean one letter of it. Probably because i didn't know what this particular 'lesson' I was meant to be learning, was about in the first place.

" Of course sir. I'm terribly sorry if i had caused you any inconvenience, and ask you to please accept my apology. I assure you i will not do it again." I said solemnly, the corner of my mouth slightly twitching.

He grunted, and waved his hand to signal that i should be dismissed, and turned to his briefcase behind him.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door, silently laughing. 'i don't even know what was i even apologising about... but that generic response should have been close..'

I mouthed the words to a song I was listening to silently on my iPod, as I waited not-so-patiently for my best friend to come out of her lecture with the religion teacher. It had been around 5-10 minutes already since the bell for the end school had rung, like seriously, what did the girl do?

I flipped my blonde hair impatiently (something that I was informed of doing a lot) and pursed my lips. The door to the gym open just then; opposite to where I was waiting against the school building; and the boys from the wrestling team filed out, pushing each other around and being rowdy. My boredness vanished for a slight second as I examined each one as they went by. 'Ew, ew, potential, hell no, hmm, ew, and…hello. Some one new?' ran my thought train short, as they disappeared into the gym lockers, and from sight.

"Yo. Sorry it took so long." Came a familiar voice to my left.

My delinquent best friend, Bettina, had arrived from her punishment, and she didn't look the bit reformed. Her long brownish black hair shone in the sunlight, as she put a hand up to cover her face from the golden rays; she hated the sun, point blank. Her dark brown eyes squinted a little, as she surveyed what I was wearing. My cheeleaders uniform. Her expression turned from amusement to a grimace, as she understood the situation.

"I have to go get changed now don't I." she said in a flat voice.

"Yup."

Candie and I drove home from cheerleading practice in her jeep; she drove, while I was the DJ. I selected my at-the-moment-fave and turned the volume up. Tie Me Down by New Boyz( freaking love this song) came on full blast as we rocked out, making an middle aged couple we passed in an intersection shake their heads in disgust, when Candie motioned at the woman and her husband, winked and revved up the engine in a suggestive way. I cracked up laughing as we sped away towards her house; her parents weren't home so it was perfect.

After I collapsed on her couch and hollered for her get some food, I switched on the TV and flipped through countless channels, looking for something half decent to watch- at least.

Candie came through the Living room carrying a bowl( lol not plate :P) of cookies and handed it to me. She took the remote from my hands and started flicking through the channels expertly. ' She does live here.' I thought to myself as I smirked and shovelled down the cookies. :3.

"Hey, stuff these channels, wanna watch Naruto?" asked Candie, with a gleam in her eye, which I knew was In my eye aswell- Naruto was our obsession.

"Hell to the yeah, put it on!" I said, pointing to the coveted DVD sets that were placed in a position of honour next to her dads 'Get Smart' collection, and her mothers 'LOST' collection. But the Naruto Section- had its own section. All 9 seasons of Naruto and up to ep 120 in Naruto Shippuuden. :D.

She selected the Shippuuden episode where Sasuke and Suigetsu go to get Karin from her base(ep 118?). That was one of our favourite episodes as it was one of the funniest. We both thought Suigetsu was the awsumest, except for the act that his voice was a bit gay sounding :/.

We then watched the episode where Naruto meets Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and the others for the first time in shippuuden.(ep 33)

"Omfg, Kiba is the hottest!" squealed Candie.

"You're such a fan girl, get out of here," I said playfully.

"Oh and what, you're not? Whats that written on your folder huh? NARU-TINA?" teased Candie, as I blushed and shook my head.

"Yeah so, I love him. But I'm not a fan girl." I said bluntly.

"Well I love Kiba. And neither am i." Said Candie. "Our couple name is KIBA-CAN!"

I snorted and said "What the hell kind of couple name is that? It reminds me of Bob the Builder.*"

We continued the debate about whether Naruto or Kiba was hotter, until we came to the episode where Team Kakashi try to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru (ep 51-52).

"Damm…Sasuke looks gay yo." I said as I surveyed his outfit.

"But he kinda pulls it off. Either way he's still hot." Said Candie.

"Cheating on Kiba are we?" I teased.

"Never! I just think hes hot. And he is." Said Candie. "And admit it Bettz, u think so too."

"Yeah hes hot, but im not going to go all 'save me sasuke-kun' on him" I said as we both laughed.

"Oh, Sakura you pansy." Sighed Candie. "even after all this time, she's still annoying."

"I know! Always hitting Naruto- that fag! How dare she! And what happened in the manga, no way am I ever going to forgive her." I said defiantly, giving on-screen Sakura a death glare. [SPOILER COMIN UP]

"Dude, you know she was lying right? She doesn't really *spoiler* love Naruto?"

"So? I still hate her." I said brusquely.

After 3 hours or so, Bettina got a message from her mother on her iPhone, asking where she was. She texted back that she was going to sleepover because it was a Friday night and that she was going to come home on Saturday morning.

"Yo Candie, when are your parents coming home?" she asked, as she put her Phone in her back pocket.

"Umm, I'll check." I said as I got my phone out, my beloved N97, and called my father.

"He says that he and mother will be back tomorrow they're going on a business trip, I just remembered. So we have the house to ourselves!" I exclaimed as I punched the air.

"Cool, but what about Josh?" Bettina said, referring to my older brother. "Isn't he coming this weekend?"

"Yeah, he's arriving on Sunday, his flight got delayed because of the weather in Madrid. Why, you miss him?" I smirked as Bettina rolled her eyes and looked away. Meaning yes.

"He has been in Spain for like 3 months for his business thing. So I know you do." I said and focused on what was happening in the episode.

Just then I received a text from my ex-boyfriend, Peter. He wanted to meet up. Like hell I would.

"Who is it?" asked Bettz, as she tore her gaze from the screen and looked over at me.

"Peter." I answered.

"Oh. That asshole." Said Bettz and looked away. "What he say?"

"He wants to meet up." I said while texting back an answer. "I told him to go to hell."

"Good. He deserves it." She said, and I put my phone in blouse pocket, then we both focused on watching the episode where Naruto creates the Rasen-Shuriken and uses it on Kakuzu.

After watching that episode, and countless more, we both lay back into the couch and drifted off, too exhausted to get up.

Suddenly, I awoke in pounding pain. It felt as if i had bashed my head against concrete. Hard.

"What the hell…?" I groaned and raised a hand to find a pulsing egg on the back of my head. (wtf!?)

As my eyesight came back, I looked around to see that we were in the middle of a forest clearing….!

A groan came from my side as I saw Candie wake up, also with an egg on her head. But just then I realised something. She looked different. Some about her had changed, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Her eyes were scewed up in pain, as she muttered choice curses and rubbed her head.

"Candie, where the hell are we?"

"What do you mean, we're at home….. and I think we fell off of the couch." Said Candie, who still had her eyes closed in pain.

I sighed and said "Open your eyes Candice."

'What was this girl on about? Of course we're at home…' I thought, a little pissed off because I knew this was gonna leave a mark. God dammit.

I opened my eyes, and saw that we _weren't_ at home, not unless mother had redecorated our living room to look like a freaking forest.

"What the f—" I started.

Just then, we heard a rustle come from the bushes behind us. We both froze and exchanged glances. Bettina looked back slowly and the bush rustled again.

Wait. Bettina looked …..she looked….. Holy Crap. Bettina was _Animated_. I quickly looked down at my hands and legs. Shit! They were animated too!

Bettina slowly got up and walked towards the bush. Just as she was about 2 meters/6 feet away, 3 figures jumped out of the bush. In a very familiar way.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

The three figures that had leapt out of the bush were…….Konohamaru and his team, Moegi and Udon.

'Alright, I am officially insane.'


End file.
